A fabric treating apparatus refers to any device which is used at home or at a laundromat to manage clothes by washing, drying, and flatting out the same.
For example, the fabric treating apparatus includes a washing machine, a drying machine, a washer-and-dryer, a refresher, a steamer for removing creases on fabric, and the like.
The refresher is designed to keep clothes in a clean and fresh condition, and, for this purpose, it sprays aroma to the fabric, prevents static electricity of the fabric, removes creases on the fabric, and the like.
A general iron removes creases on fabric by providing steam thereto. The steamer removes creases without heating the clothes.
A fabric treating apparatus having the functions of the refresher and the steamer is able to remove creases and unpleasant odors of fabric by using steam and heated air.